Tomoe Oikawa
A self-proclaimed prodigy with anger issues turned psychologist, Tomoe isn't what you would expect of someone with her title. Even if she has a rowdy, bully-like aura, she's known to be kind and well-meaning on the inside. Appearance Tomoe is a Japanese woman with somewhat tan skin, long, curly green hair with blue tips, and moderately tall, standing at 5'7 and up to 5'10 with high heels. Her hair cascades down to her waist and a strand curls over her face, even when she commonly has her hair up on a ponytail, adorned with a red ribbon. She's a quite intimidating yet pretty girl. Her facial expression is usually one of amusement or mischief, prone to becoming anger or irritated. Tomoe's eyes are sharp and a light, calming turquoise color, coupled with full lips. Her defining facial features include a beautymark under her left eye and another one below the left corner of her mouth, but what stands out more about her are her sharp, shark-like teeth. Tomoe's bodytype can be described as top heavy, as her shoulders are wide and her chest is above average. Her outfit includes the previously mentioned ribbon on her hair, a black sweater with beige, red, and blue stripes, worn over a white button-up shirt, caqui jeans, and high-heeled shoes. She tends to wear red glasses and earrings, as well as pushing the sleeves of her sweater up. Stats Tomoe's ok at cooking but shes particularly great at making bread. She's also incredible at singing, particularly death metal. Personality She's been known to have anger issues, that have mellowed out with time. Tomoe has a particular soft spot for younger kids, and tends to be lighter on them (Particularly Kofuku and Aimi). She tends to linger around people she finds interesting and funny, such as Margo, Satomi and Hikari. She can be described as impulsive and hotheaded with a bashful interior. Tomoe's very confident in her intelligence and considers herself better than most people. Background Tomoe was raised in a broken home. Her mother left them for a rich man, her father is not a good person, and her older brother went missing. She's originary from a small town, but left for the city to study and to look for her brother. Before the game, she had her own little consultory and had published a couple books. Story damn i remember nothing in this bitch The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: She and Margo are finally girlfriends and now she's on good terms with almost everyone from her game. Relationships Shou Oikawa Tomoe's older brother who went missing. Shou is an actual prodigy, great at everything he does. However, he's a vicious and cunning person, and adores messing with people. His relationship with his sister was one of mutual understanding and very affectionate, but somewhat abusive on his side. He and Tomoe grew up practically alone, and his nature influenced hers' a lot, and she very much looks up to him and holds every man she meets to the standard she set for him. This young man went missing during their teenage years, and wasn't seen again. It was planned to be added into her backstory that he was kidnapped, but this wasn't followed through with. Previously to going missing, he worked as an archivist. Margo Tomoe's girlfriend and best friend. They spent a lot of time together in the time Tomoe was alive. Satomi Both Tomoe and Margo's crush who they fawned over together. Kofuku Adopted daughter Hikari and Andrei People she thought were great looking and fun to be around Cyan Enemies to ocassional prank partners Trivia *Tomoe is literally only good at making bread, her other cooking abilities are normal at most *She was meant to bully Kyou a lot but her creator was too soft to go through with it *She really likes strawberries *Her hands are perpetually shaking in anger. This is why her dexterity is so bad *She's fascinated with death Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killer